The Black Wind
by MercuryM
Summary: ON HOLD From how long are you fooling yourself that I can become Amulet Heart?I'm not her. I'll never be her." And with that Amu left his life as his ex-girlfriend. Amu x Ikuto, Miki x Yoru ...
1. Chapter 1

_So here's the 1st part of my three-shot of Shugo Chara!_ _Here they are grown-ups like i mean that Amu and most of the Guardians are at the age of **17,** and Ikuto is **19**. Yeah, yeah I know he's older ... but who cares this is a fiction. Plot of my imagination._

_Have fun reading ! ... And here we go, but befre that_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! *sigh* ..._

* * *

**The black wind**

Chapter 1

The pink haired girl sighed looking at the night sky. Her golden eyes searched for answers, but she never found them. Shivering from the night breeze, she hugged her arms around her. Her hearth was lonely, her soul for once empty. There were no words to explain how she was feeling. Sad, over loosing a person, she thought she loved. Desperate, to find that actually there was someone that accepted the real her, not her mask. Angry, because her so called friends blamed her for _his_ condition. Lonely, because they left her alone, when she needed them most, when she was broken. Broken, because he never saw her, only her happy cheerful shadow that she wore for him. Powerless, because she didn't have the necessary stamina to fight for him to see her. Weak, weak to protect herself of being hurt. There were times when she was happy without reason, which was in the past, before she was with him, which was before those dreadful 4 months that changed her. Now she had become shadow of her old self, shadow of that happy girl, shadow of Amu.

But after that endless nightmare she found herself waking and she managed to escape from his grasp. Now the only thing that she needed was to pick herself up, to love again, to be became her old self. Better said then done.

"Amu-chan.." small voice made her turn around.

Offering sad smile to Suu, one of her charas, Amu turned back to the cold night and was ready to enter her room, when smooth velvet voice stopped her from doing so.

"How are you, _Amu_?"

The pink haired girl turned around and her gaze land on a tall dark haired, blue-eyed boy sitting on the railing on her terrace. His chara was little cat-boy by the name Yoru, and in the moment was wagging his tail left and right, while scratching his cat ears.

"What do you want Ikuto?" her voice was cold and tired.

The said boy looked at her curiously. There was something wrong with Amu.

"Well, well, you haven't been able to talk with me for 4 months and that's the greeting I'm getting?" He said, smirking as he made his way towards her.

She averted her gaze from him and looked at her three charas to see them looking at her with concern in their small eyes.

"I don't have time for your games, Ikuto. Why are you here?" She sighed and looked back at the sky only to find clods blocking her view to the stars.

"I came back since I succeeded in transferring schools and moved here again. How's the little king doing?" He asked, immediately taking in her pained expression. "What's wrong?"

Amu shakes her head to clear her thoughts.

"Nothing, you should go, you'll catch a clod." And with that she got into the room, closing the class door behind her and pulling the curtains back. Amu leaned back unpleasant memories from the day washing over her.

'_Amu looked at her boyfriend. She couldn't stand it anymore. _

"_Stop it, Tadase-kun." She said, obviously not happy with his actions. _

"_But come on Hinamori-san!" He said back looking at her with his pleading eyes._

"_No, Tadase! I'm tired of this!" She pointed at herself. She was dressed in a pink mini skirt, with white t-shirt with hearts on top, her pink hair up in a ponytail and she had __c__heerleading__ pompoms in her hands._

"_I'm not doing it!"_

"_Please! For me! Just once! You look just like Amulet Heart in this and you know how much I love to see you dance like her!" _

_Her three charas went mute. 'So, he still...' thought Ran, looking at her friend._

"_You still don't get it, huh?" She asked her eyes casted down, her voice broken._

_The blond boy gave her questionably look. _

"_Get what, Hinamori-san?"_

"_From how long we know each other? From how long we're dating? From how long you're calling me Hinamori-san? From how long are you fooling yourself that I can become Amulet Heart?" Amu looked back at the boy and continued. "I'm not her. I'll never be her. Have you ever tried to look at me? The real me? No, because you fell in love with a shadow. I'm tired of this, Tadase-kun; I'm tired of pretending to be her."_

_Hototri's eyes widen. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We're breaking." Simple as that Amu's heart broke too._

_In an instant Tadase went into King Mode._

"_You can't break with me! You love me! I'm everything for you!" He practically screamed at her, grabbing her hand. _

_The rest of the Guardians heard the noise and ran to them. Seeing the scene they watched as the two didn't pay them any attention. _

"_That's your mistake here, Tadase-kun. I don't love you. Just like you I fell in love with a shadow, with your gentle side__, with your shining eyes. But they are only an illusion, masking the obsessed person bellow. I can't go on anymore. We're breaking." _

_His grip on her hand turned painfully in a second. The light in his eyes was gone and you could feel his aura – growing and growing, ready to explode every minute now. She kept on watching him and then he let her go._

"_You'd wish you never done that. You're forbidden to enter any of the Guardians meetings from now on. Also I'm taking your title as a Joker. You're not a part of us anymore." And with that he left the garden they were in._

_Amu looked at her friends, waiting and waiting for someone to say something. To comfort her as the tears slide down her cheeks, but none did that. No one hugged her; no one told her that everything was okay. Not Yaya, not Rima, not Nagihiko, not Kukai or Kairi… no one. Ran and Suu wiped her tears, while Miki told her everything was going to be fine. At least they were with her and supported her decisions. _

_With that Amu turned around and run to her house, the tears still visible on her smooth skin. Her charas followed her without hesitation, not even sparing a glace to the others._

"_Amu-chan, wait up!" You could hear Miki's voice in the silence.'_

Amu slide next to her door, tears behind her long black eyelashes burning to be released. Hugging herself once more, she let her crystal tears pour down. No, she couldn't fake it anymore. She was hurt and betrayed. She was alone, again. Of all the things she was afraid to be alone again.

Miki hurried to her side and nuzzled her neck, her two sisters soon joined giving Amu the comfort she was seeking, the warmth she needed, and the protection she craved.

"Shh, everything is okay ~ desu." Suu whispered, hugging her tightly.

"You did the right thing, Amu. We're with you." Added Ran, slowly wiping Amu's tears away for the second time today.

"You are not alone. You'll never be." Said quietly Miki, giving her soothing kiss on the cheek.

The pink haired girl hugged her charas even more closely if that was possible, and after what seemed like a long time she felt asleep. The class door of the terrace opened slowly. The dark pink curtain was moved almost noiseless only to reveal the midnight black haired boy. He took the appearance of the girl next to him and kneeled next to her. His long fingers traced her silk skin and brushed the rest of the tears. For a moment he studied her pained face and gave out a small sigh. Miki, being the last one to fall asleep, struggled and opened her blue eyes. The moment her gaze landed on Ikuto she tried to scream, but small cat-like hand stopped her from doing so.

"Don't do it ~nya. You don't wont to wake her up now, do you? ~nya" Yoru said liking his lips devilishly. Miki glared at him, but keep quiet.

Ikuto reached for Amu and easily lifted her. Carefully not to wake her or her other two charas he placed her on the bed. Just as his hands left the warmth of her body and he switched off the lights he heard Amu whispering:

"Don't leave … me alone." She blinked few times as new tears formed and slipped down her beautiful face.

Ikuto stared at her, then the door, and finally at Yoru. Sighing he walked to the class door. Amu closed her eyes thinking that she was left alone, even by him. Then she felt her bed grow heavier from the left side. Opening her eyes in the dark she felt cold fingers brushing her cheek. She looked at Ikuto and lost herself in the depths of his dark orbs.

"Don't cry anymore. I'm here." And with that the boy lied next to her.

He was cold, Amu thought. Then it clicked – he was outside in the freezing night the whole time because of her. Hiding her blush in his chest she left the sleep to take her away again. Ikuto smiled at the girl's action and brought her closer to him. She smelled like strawberries again, he made mental note in his head, and she fitted him well. Smirking at his last thought, she kissed Amu's head with affection and closed his eyes.

Yoru locked Amu's bedroom door and he cuddled next to Miki, who didn't like very happy about it. But after the cat chara was asleep, the blue one let a smile on her lips and she too followed him in dreamland.

Ran and Suu looked at the scene – the two asleep couples and then at themselves. They smiled and made their way towards their eggs. Saying 'goodnight' they closed the eggs and drifted away.

As if on purpose outside the snow began falling as opening a new page for the teens …

* * *

_The next one is going to be way longer so don't worry._

_Now tell me what you think of it ;P_

_You know you want it!_

_b-rabbit_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second part. I'm sorry for the late update, but I was without internet for a week. Thanks for all of yours reviews, they were great, you are great! Also for liking my story. I'm glad that it turned out to be these good._

_Ok, so I'm not so sure already if I should leave it 3 chapters long ot make it longer like 5 or 7, that's why I made a poll on my page. Pleace check it and vote. Till the next chapter I'll decide if i'll finishid itthen or make it longer, that depends on my mood and your votes xD._

_Soooo ... here's the 2nd chapter ..._

_Disclaimer: Yeah Iown Shugo Chara! and you are a bloody vampire ... Like hell that's real xD_

* * *

**The black wind**

Chapter 2

Amu moved her head until she felt comfortable again. Getting closer to her warm pillow she hugged her closer. She felt the pillow move little and then settle again. Wait a second! Her pillow moved? Since when? Deciding to see what's going on, Amu opened her golden eyes and started at Ikuto, who was smirking at her. Blinking one, two, three times she still didn't know what was wrong with the picture. Well not until Ikuto whispered in her ear, biting it in the process.

"Good morning, _Amu_. Did you sleep well?" He asked, chuckling at her reaction.

The pink haired girl eyes widen and she tried to move from the boy, but he had his arms around her and wasn't letting her go. Amu blushed as she saw in what position they were – she was almost on top of him, her head was on his shoulder right to his neck, and her right hand was hugging him while her left was in his hair, her left leg was dangerously close to his um men parts and her right one was on the bed. Ikuto hands were around her keeping her in his embrace. As if following her train of thoughts, the blue eyed boy turned to her.

"As I much enjoy our position, I'd prefer if you move your leg little lower, thank you." Ikuto teased her, loving the way the blush spread on her checks.

Thinking that she couldn't embarrass herself anymore, Amu got away from his grasp and neared the end of the bed. As she tried to move further away from his mysterious eyes she fell from her own bed with loud scream.

"Kyaaaa!" With that the four charas suddenly waked up looking around for the source of their 'alarm clock'.

Amu rubbed the back of her head where she hit the floor and looked up only to see Ikuto smirking at her.

"You really do love strawberries, don't you?" He made more of a statement than a question.

The girl looked little dazed at him. What did he meant by that? Then for second time she looked at her self and saw that her pink skirt was up and you could see her panties clearly from the boy's direction.

"Ah! Pervert!" Her voice echoed in her room. Blushing even more that before, if that was humanly possible, she stood up and adjusted her skirt on place. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked fixing her hair in the mirror.

"You don't remember?" He was amused by it, and maybe little hurt.

Then it came all crashing on Amu. She saw herself crying, and then she felt someone caring her and that person happened to be Ikuto. And after that – her request for him to stay with her. Blushing little she got new clothes from her wardrobe and looked back at the boy.

"I remember. I just thought that you'll be gone `till now." Well that was half of the truth. Turning her back to him, she entered the bathroom and locked it. Amu changed her clothes and washed her teeth and face. After brushing her soft pink hair she looked at the mirror – she had long green jeans and dark blue fluffy sweater on. Her hair was down and she had a clover shaped silver pedant on her neck. Smiling at her reflection she exited the blue room.

Ikuto sighed. He could here the water running in the bathroom. Why the hell did he stay? He could easily sneak out without the girl noticing. He runs his hand trough his hair once again, making it more disheveled. Closing his eyes, he opened them to see Yoru trying to get away from one angry Suu. After all he stole one of her precious cookies. The teenager stood up and walked to the glass door of the terrace. Pulling the curtain open, in front of him spread out a pure white picture. The snow had covered the whole city, the fresh footsteps barely noticeable.

"You're not going to leave now, right?" Amu asked closing the bathroom door behind her. Then her golden orbs landed on the landscape. In a moment they turned wide and happy, full with excitement. "Kyaaa! It snowed!" She got closer to the glass. "It's so pretty!" The pink haired girl was fully happy from a long time.

"C'mon!" She said, grabbing Ikuto's hand. "I'll make breakfast." And with that she dragged him towards the door. Pushing the handle the door stayed closed. Ami looked at him confused.

"Did you lock the door last night?"

"I did, ~nya!" Yoru interrupted the boy, liking his paw from the last crumbs of the cookies. "We didn't need any intruders now, did we?" Ikuto added, enjoying the light blush on Amu's face.

"Shut up!" She glared at him.

"There's no one here." Ran yawned, finally getting up from her egg.

Ikuto looked questionably at Amu.

"My parents are not here." She sighed, unlocking the door.

"They are on a vacation ~desu." Suu answered the next possible question.

"With Ami." Miki being girl of few words said, glaring in the process Yoru, who was smiling almost angelic.

Amu proceeded going down the stairs, entering the living room. It was nicely decorated in orange and red, giving warm aura to the surrounding furniture.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Amu asked from the kitchen.

"You can cook?" Ikuto was nicely surprised.

"Suu personally teach her how, ~desu." The green chara explained.

"I guess I missed a lot of things these 4 months." The boy sat at the end of the table, his gaze locked on Amu.

"I can cook since I was 15, Ikuto. You just never asked." The girl got cheese and tomatoes from the refrigerator.

"So why are you here and not with your family?" Ikuto tried to start a conversation. "I mean there are only six days till Christmas. Are you spending it alone?"

"No, I've never thought I'd spend it alone." She answered, slicing the red vegetable in almost equal rings.

"Then what?" Ikuto started at her. He was pushing her and he was well aware of that. He just wanted to know where he could get before it was late.

"Nothing." Amu was getting irritated. The stupid cat was poking his nose in her personal life, not that he hadn't done it before, but this was different.

"Oh, c'mon Amu, we both know you're lying now." Soon he was going to be over the edge if he didn't stop but he was worried about her. Her crying yesterday …

"Shut up, Ikuto. Why are you suddenly interested in my life anyway? It's not like you care or something." The girl lowered her head. Then she put the bread in the toaster.

'_But I do care.'_ The said boy thought while looking at _his_ girl.

"We're talking about you Amu, not me. Or is it that you want to know me so bad?" He tried to distract her from the awkward atmosphere. It didn't work. Sighing he continued. "Is our Amu alone? Is she feeling lonely because she's going to spend the holidays away from her friends and family?" Ikuto needed to stop himself. He saw Amu's hand froze in mid air with the knife in it as if wondering – is it true or not? "Wasn't Tadase your dream boyfriend, huh?"

"Stop it!" Ran shouted she was shivering with anger.

The street cat ignored her. Now Amu was on the bridge of tears. Thank God that she had her back turned on him.

"That's enough." Miki glared at the older one.

"Here have a cookie." Suu forced a happy smile and fake laugh and shoved five cookies at Ikuto's mouth.

Not expecting the sudden attack he started coughing and Yoru pat his back. The two of them glared at the three charas, but they only glared back. In that moment the toasts were ready. Amu takes them out, put cheese on them and after that little slice of tomato. She served the food with hot tea and loud TUDH. She sat at the other end of the table and started eating. The temperature in the room dropped at least with 2 degrees.

Ikuto swallowed the last piece of chocolate cookie and gazed at the person across. Yep, he had crossed the line, and now she was mad and upset. Damn it, that wasn't him intention. Was it so hard to find out what happened? And he was gone only for 4 fucking months. He cursed silently and glared at the plate before him.

"When you're gone you know where the front door is." She was definitely was mad at him. Amu stood up, placed her plate in the sink, and along with her charas she made her way to her room.

"I screw up this time, didn't I?" Ikuto asked more himself than the cute chara.

"Yep. You did, ~nya." The chara was also sad. He hated to see someone sad and on top of that Miki was mad at him.

"What to do now, Yoru?" He pated his small ears.

"You should apologize, ~nya."

"Fine. Let's go." He left the toasts untouched and left the kitchen. When he was passing the living room he hears Amu's answering machine.

'_Hey, Amu-chan! Sorry for yesterday but we were so shocked of his action. Yaya never expected something like this from Tadase-kun. But Yaya is happy that you broke up with him. Those 4 months you weren't your cheerful self. I and the others tried to call you last night, but your phone was out of range and you didn't __answer your door. We are worried about you. Please call back. Yaya will wait for you. Ah, and if you could do you want to meet today? Yaya knows that you don't want to get out, but I still want to spend Christmas at your place, if you don't mind that is. The rest agreed with it. Tadase won't be with us so please come today at the little café at the amusement park. We wanna see you. We miss you already. Yaya will be there so you better come. Please…_'

And with that the message from Yaya ended. Ikuto smirked. He just come out with an idea.

He climbed the stairs and opened Amu's bedroom door without knocking. He found the girl lying on her bed, hugging black teddy bear with black ribbon. Miki was drawing the snow landscape outside, Ran was playing with two dies and Suu was talking to herself. The loud music Amu was listening could be heard from the 1st floor.

He turned off the music and sat on the bed, next to Amu. Her eyes were still on the black plushy bear.

"Look at me." He commanded. Her gaze still was on the teddy bear. "Look at me, Amu." Nothing. Slightly irritated that he was ignored, he caught her chin with his long fingers and made her turn her head his way. Her golden eyes were glassy, the tears ready to fall down.

"I made a mistake in pushing you to tell me something that you didn't want. I'm not going to apologize because I thought that was the only way to make you tell me. And maybe I was wrong." She glared at him. "Fine, I was wrong." Small smile formed on her luscious pink lips.

Smirking Ikuto lined in and kissed her little nose. Her eyes widen and she stared at him shocked. His midnight blue eyes took that opportunity to see her clearly – her big golden warm eyes, her delicious looking lips, her long black eyelashes, her blushing cheeks, her long pink hair spread on the pillow. She looked beautiful; the boy lost himself in her inviting eyes.

Amu glared at him, but couldn't help it and let out small giggle.

"Perverted street cat." She muttered as her eyes bored at his. Not able to resist she looked down at him lips. Her gaze lingered more than she wanted and she was caught starring. Pushing Ikuto from herself she wondered why was that this boy always was a mystery for her.

"Get up." The boy commanded again.

The four charas looked at them. They make a cute couple, thought every one of them, creating plan to get them together. Those little devils…

"Huh?" Amu asked.

"We are going out." Ikuto said and pulled Amu up.

"Where?" She asked again, as Ikuto gave her her coat and shawl.

"It's a s-e-c-r-e-t!" He teased and pushed the girl out of her room. Then he turned to the charas. "You coming?" Yoru didn't give it a second thought and fly in his master arms. The others looked at each other.

"Amu-chan!"

"Wait for us ~desu."

Ikuto chuckled at the little once behavior and followed them out, grabbing his jacked before that.

Amu locked her front door. Her gaze landed on the other teenager.

"Now where?" her breath come out as white clouds.

"Follow me." Normal answer for him, the pink haired teen thought as she rolled her eyes.

After some time the girl looked around herself.

"Wait isn't that the way for the amusement park?" She was clearly confused by his actions. Why bring her in an amusement park in the middle of December?

Soon in front of them came the entrance for the park. It was covered in snow making it hard to see the yellow inscription _Julie's Amusement Park_. Entering in, they took left turn and walked on a trampled path.

Ikuto once again took a secret glance of Amu. She looked good in red and black, and was gorgeous when she was happy.

Ten minuets later they neared the café called _Shin happiness. _Entering it Amu fall back as Yaya jumped at her. The girl was smaller then her, but still the impact was great and the guardian found herself in Ikuto's feet. Groaning she opened her eyes to see the rest of the Guardians without Tadase looking at her with happy faces.

"You came, Amu-chan. Yaya is happy."

Kukai helped her up and she looked at them. They were here, all of them – Yaya, Kukai, Nagihiko Kairi and Rima. Along with theirs charas of course.

"You were waiting for me?" She shake her head. Did she miss something?

"Of course." Kukai said and offered one of his charming smiles.

The girl looked back at Ikuto and saw him smirking. So that was his way of apologizing. So it seems. As he turned to get out of the cozy café, he was stopped by a hand. Lifting his eyes he was met with Amu's happy ones.

"Stay with us." She pleaded. He was going to refuse when she did her eyes wide and cute.

Sighing he turned at the other side to hide his light blush and muttered quiet "Fine."

Smiling even more widely then before Amu kissed his left cheek, making him blush more and charmed him with "Thank you."

With that the two of them entered the café with the others…

* * *

_So remember to check the poll and vote!_

_Also don't forget to review, `cuz you know you want it xD_

_Love ya!_

_b-rabbit_


End file.
